Marhfg
Marhfg was a member of YTR who joined in October 2013. He is known for his morbidly obese stature. He has made many series though only a couple are active. Through many of his videos, he is referred to by as "Lance." He was one of the 3 to betray YTR at the very end of 2013, and at the very beginning of 2014, but felt very guilty afterwards. He however quit entirely in March 2014. He destroyed Team Toad Hub in June 2017. Series created by Marhfg/Lance *Super Mario Heros (only has 4 parts) *Super Mario 64 Gods (only has 4 parts) *Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros (5 episodes and continuing) *Super Mario 64 Space Corps (3 episodes and continuing) *Super Mario 64 The Total Annihilation (1 episode and continuing) Appearances as a Character Super Mario Heros Lance plays a controversial role in this. He doesn't seem to do much, only talking to other characters and organizing the hotel for the characters in the beginning. In Parts 3 and 4, he plays a slight more of a role as he considers options for a home after Adam shows Lance his house. But again, not much is seen otherwise as it mainly focuses on Mario and Luigi getting kidnapped, and he only wonders where they were. Super Mario 64 Gods Lance does a little more in this series, in the beginning only waiting for a package, and then mostly just talking to various people. However, he talks to the God of Light during this and is warned of the impending doom. Lance also dies in this series at a point, but gets revived later behind Luigi. He then frees his friends after they get trapped. He is first seen in his Super form in this series. Super Mario 64 Space Corps Lance finds out about the convention and joins it along with his friends. Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros Lance plays a major role in this series. In this series, he plays one of the main characters along with Mario, Luigi and Adam, as they train their Super Saiyan powers and evenutally get teleported elsewhere unknown. His Super Saiyan powers are given more detail in this series. Super Oiram 46 Bloopers In this video, he doesn't do much except comment on how his doppel stole his line and how the footage of his doppelganger was interesting. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He was having fun with Adam in Wet-Dry World. He escaped after being freed by MarioMario54321. Appearances as a User Skype Conversation Battles He first appeared in episode 6, where he minorly said one thing in the background. He then had a major role in episode 9, where he annoyed most of the others in the conversation with his constant voice-pitch-shifting and meowing. He also acted very random in said video. He went back to playing a minor role in episode 10, where at one point he wanted to say a pun which Pink stood up for. He doesn't talk for the rest of it. Pink's Christmas Special He chases Cdrom at Whomp's Fortress in this video and is confused when Akin starts acting random for an entrance. He takes part in the music video they create later. Power ups and Power levels His first power up was seen in Super Mario 64 Gods - Part 4 in the end were his character turned full yellow which represented his "Super Saiyan" power. It's now old, now the full yellow "Color code" shows his Super Saiyan 3 Power. Below shows you all the powerups in his series. In Dimensional Heros, Marhfg uses power levels, as like in the anime Dragon Ball Z. Here it shows what power levels each character has in his series. (including abilities and powerups) Modifiers Ssj 1 (x5) from Base Ssj 2 (x25) from Base (x5) from Power 1 Ssj 3 (x100) from Base (x20) from power 1 (x4) from Power 2 Dark Ssj (x10) ("extreme anger") from Base Fire flower (x4) from Base Chaos emeralds (x75) ("only for Sonic characters") from Base Super Emeralds (x375) ("same as for Chaos emeralds") from Base (x5) from Chaos emeralds Ssj 1 Lance.png|Super Saiyan 1 Lance Ssj 2 Lance.png|Super Saiyan 2 Lance Ssj 1 Adam.png|Super Saiyan 1 Adam Ssj 2 Adam.png|Super Saiyan 2 Adam Screenshot_1.png|Dark Super Saiyan 1 Lance Friends *Adam (Lance's best friend in real life as well as series) *Metkuratsu *Royalomg *Jbro109 *MarioMario761 (MM761) *Pinkolol16 *Thecaptain64000 *Zaid (Mariofan14) *Smus16475 *Cdrom1019 *Audiyo (Datvoiceguy/SuperMario (originally)) *Yoshimo *Whitetongue *Matthewgu4 A Simple Greenscreen Fight Lance made a Greenscreen Fight that seems very good for his standards. The video is only 30 seconds long, but has the quality of 2 well-known pro GreenScreen Fighters: MarioMario761 and Chance4ever18. It is unknown if it's related to anything of his (Lance's) in particular, but likely isn't. Quotes "iliekpie" "it's time to go super saiyan!!!" ** "oh wait i lost it" (**) - In the case he loses the power. Category:Old Members of YTR Category:Heroes